1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a method for manufacturing the object. Specifically, the present invention relates to a display device or a semiconductor device. Further, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device. Alternatively, the present invention relates to a driving method of a liquid crystal display device. Alternatively, the present invention relates to an electronic device provided with a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is used for various electronic products such as a mobile phone, a television receiver, and the like. Since a liquid crystal display device is still required to be improved in contrast ratio, responsiveness (hereinafter referred to as quick responsiveness) of liquid crystal molecules for input signals, and viewing angle characteristics, research on higher image quality is significantly active.
Here, in a liquid crystal display device, in order to improve responsiveness (hereinafter referred to as quick responsiveness) of liquid crystal molecules for input signals, research is promoted on display technology of VA (vertical alignment) mode liquid crystal (hereinafter, simply referred to as a VA mode) in which the liquid crystal molecules are aligned perpendicular to substrates which sandwich the liquid crystal molecules therebetween. In the VA mode, viewing angle characteristics are required to be improved; and therefore, in recent, research is promoted on display technology called MVA (multi-domain vertical alignment) mode liquid crystal in which protrusions are provided to electrode portions which sandwich liquid crystal molecules therebetween so that the liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a gradient manner or a radial gradient manner, PVA (patterned vertical alignment) mode liquid crystal, and ASV (advanced super view) mode liquid crystal (hereinafter, simply referred to as a MVA mode, a PVA mode, and an ASV mode, respectively).
In the MVA mode, the PVA mode, and the ASV mode, viewing angle characteristics of displayed images are improved by making liquid crystal molecules aligned in a gradient manner or a radial gradient manner. However, there are many spots where the liquid crystal molecules are aligned in different directions. As a result, there has been a problem that it is hard to control alignment of liquid crystal, there are variations in visibility between the front and the side of the liquid crystal display device, and image quality deteriorates. Therefore, research is promoted on display technology which aims to improve viewing angle characteristics for a viewer by dividing one pixel into a plurality of regions (hereinafter, referred to as sub-pixels) so that directions of alignment are increased by making each liquid crystal molecule aligned to different directions (for example, see Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-209135, and Non Patent Document 1: SID '05 DIGEST, 66.1, pp 1842, (2005)).